Eragon Truth or Dare remake
by worm78921
Summary: What happens when Eragon, Arya, and the rest of the Inheritance gang join up for a game of truth or dare?
1. Chapter 1

Eragon Truth or Dare

Eragon Truth or Dare

A/N: Don't own don't sue Cp owns all the characters

_Italics_: thoughts

_**Bold italics**_: Saphira speaking

"Arya, I'm bored" complained Eragon, sounding like the spoiled three year old he was.Arya sighs and thought to herself _why can't he go and get slaughtered by Galbatorix already!? _"Arya, I said I'm bored!" repeated Eragon a little more forcefully and got rewarded with a smack to the back of his head from Arya. "What do you want me to do about it!?", growled Arya. Eragon shrugged and looked at her. "How about…Spin the bottle?", suggested Eragon hopefully and immediately was rewarded with a glass vase smashed into the back of his head. "Ow!" yelled Eragon, "that hurt like bloody hell!" Just as Arya was about to murder him Saphira happened to pop her head into the building. _**"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" **_Saphira suggested. Eragon and Arya looked at each other, fiendesh plans forming in their minds (In Eragon's case, perverted plans). "Sure!", answered both of them at the same time. Arya and Eragon flipped a coin to see who would go first, and Eragon got picked. "Alright, truth or dare Eragon?" said Arya, a smirk plastered on her desceptively innocent face. "Dare", answered Eragon with a gulp. Arya grinned and said," alright, I dare you too..."

She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Murtagh and Thorn chose to burst through the door (in Thorn's case, burst through the ceiling). "What are you guys doing?", asked Murtagh boredly. "Oh hey Thorn, screw you Murtagh", said Eragon, completely ignoring his question. Arya gave Eragon a annoyed look and replied, "We're playing Truth or dare, would you like to join us". Thorn started laughing uncontrollably. "Murtagh hasnt played Truth or Dare since the christmas party last year!" he said, still laughing. "That dare was unfair and you know it!", muttered Murtagh. Arya rolled her eyes  
and stepped in between both of them. "So are you in or out!?", she yelled. Thorn and Murtagh looked at each other and nodded. "Count us in", they both said at the same time. "  
"Good, now where was I, oh yeah Eragon I dare you to...change into a bikini and Waltz with Murtagh. "What!", roared Murtagh,"why are you making me suffer!?". "Yeah!", said Eragon, "dont make poor Murtagh suffer!". Arya just rolled her eyes. "That is the stupidest excuse I've heard you make Eragon, no go change, before I think of something worse!". Eragon paled and ran into the bathroom to change and a few minutes later came out, muttering to himself. "Ok ready", he said, a bright red tinge in his face. Arya just grinned and pushed him towards Murtagh. "Ok, start!", barked Arya

Author's Note: sorry about the short chapter, this was sort of a test run, i'll continue if you want me to


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon remake chap

Eragon remake chap. 2

A/N: Cp owns all the characters

Eragon stepped up to Murtagh and held out his hand. "Ready?", asked Eragon. Murtagh took a deep breath and gingerly grabbed Eragon's hand. "I think so, now lets get this over with", replied Murtagh. Eragon and Murtagh walked to the center of the room and got into position and started dancing. "Ouch!!", cried out Murtagh as Eragon crushed his toes. "Sorry", murmured Eragon, who had his eyes closed at the moment. Finally after a few minutes they stopped. "Alright, now it's your turn Arya", said Murtagh with a evil grin on his face, "truth or dare?". Arya thought for a moment. "Hm, I choose truth", she replied. Murtagh grinned and said "keep in mind that you have to answer in the ancient language". Arya nodded and said boredly, "Yeah yeah just bring it on". "Ok, Arya, have you…ever had perverted fantasies about Eragon?", asked Murtagh. Arya just stuttered and barely managed to say in the ancient language, "why I would ne….yes I have." Arya immediately turned bright red and looked down at the floor. Murtagh just fell to the ground and laughed. "Man! That's funny", he yelled out. Eragon poked Murtagh and said, "ok truth or dare". Murtagh looked up at Eragon and yelled, "what!?". Eragon shrugged. "It's my turn to ask and it's your turn to choose," he said simply. Murtagh just shrugged and said, "ok ok pretty boy don't get you panties in a bunch, I choose truth." Eragon grinned and asked, "have you…ever been violated in any way by Galbatorix?"

Murtagh glared at Eragon and replied, " of course no…yes, almost every day, in many ways possible", and threw himself out the window. Eragon just chuckled and almost jumped out the window himself when he heard Saphira and Thorn cough. "We believe its our turns", said both of them at the same time. Arya (who still couldn't look Eragon in the eye) nodded and said, "of course of course, go on." Thorn turned to Saphira and asked, "truth or dare?". Saphira thought for a moment and replied, "dare." Thorn grinned and said, "I dare you too…give me a kiss." Saphira recoiled and slapped Thorn with her tail. "WHAT!!", she yelled. To Thorn's credit, he didn't flinch but he still shivered and nervously said, "aw come one a dare is a dare." Saphira glared at Thorn and closed her eyes and gave him a slight peck on his check and quickly turned around gagging. Thorn grinned smugly at Saphira. "So what did ya think of the Thornster?" asked Thorn. Saphira glared at Thorn with murder in her eyes and growled, "I'll show you what I think…" and stopped mid sentence as a devious plan hatched in her mind. "You know what Thorn, truth or dare?", asked Saphira innocently. Thorn shifted nervously before answering, "um dare?" Saphira grinned evilly and said, "ok I dare you to sing Touch my body for Murtagh." Thorn spluttered and looked Saphira with a shocked gaze. "You sir I mean mam, are the embodiment of pure evil." Saphira smiled wickedly and replied, "why thank you, your too kind, now, start on your dare." Thorn took in a deep breath and flied down to Murtagh. Poor Murtagh was barely recovering from his jump when he suddenly saw Thorn land in front of him and start to sing:

"Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Thorn was part-way through the song when Murtagh fainted and went into a coma. Saphira smiled contently and called out to Thorn, "its ok, your dare is done". Thorn sighed releivedly and flew back up to Saphira. "Glad that's over", muttered Thorn. Arya called up to the dragons, "ok you guys are done, so is this game done?" "Not quite", answered a voice. Arya, Eragon, and the two dragons looked to where the voice came from and to their surprise they saw Queen Islanzadi and Oromis at the door. "Now, can we join in the game?", asked Islanzadi. Before Eragon, Arya, or Saphira could reply Thorn answered, "of course", and was rewarded with withering glares from the other 3. Islanzadi laughed and clapped her hands. "Excellent, now lets begin!"

Author's Note: ok hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and it would be great if you guys sent me ideas of what should happen in the next chapter, if I like your Idea, I'll do my best to use it. I will do my best to make the chapters longer, and please review


End file.
